Generally, an interactive surface refers to a surface which facilitates a user and/or multiple users to interact with each other and/or applications of an interactive computer system associated with the interactive surface. The interactive surface is created for various requirements which include, but are not limited to, gaming, military, and business requirements. In the interactive surface, the user and/or the multiple users can interact via gestures and motions.
In one conventional method, interaction is facilitated based on gestures and motions performed by the user and/or the multiple users. In particular, a change in states of a target object in the interactive surface takes place upon detecting the gestures and motions of the user and/or the multiple users on the target object. However, in the conventional method, state changes of each user and state changes of other objects relative to the gestures and motions on the target object, present in the interactive surface, is not considered for providing better adaptability of the interactive surface to each user. Due to failure in understanding the state changes of the other objects relative to the target object, there causes failure in adaptability of each user in relation to the other objects in the interactive surface. Particularly, in the conventional method, contexts of each of the gestures and motions and the interactive surface are not considered.
In another conventional method, motions of the user and/or the multiple users on the target object are taken into consideration for providing interactions. However, the motions performed by the target object based on motions and gestures of the other objects in the interactive surface is not taken into consideration for understanding the dynamicity of the interactive surface. Such understanding of the motions and gestures of the other objects are also very important to understand the interaction to be achieved in the interactive surface.